


Dodge - A Dog's Tale 忠犬道奇的故事

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky养了一只狗。<br/>轻松的小甜饼，为朋友生贺所写的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodge - A Dog's Tale 忠犬道奇的故事

“哦，这真可爱。”

Bucky原本坐在沙发上垂着脑袋，听见那句话后他抬起头来扬了扬眉毛。别误会，他现在仍然一个人坐在这间虽然不大但也显得有点空荡荡的公寓（Steve的公寓）里。实际上那句话隔着一段距离外加一扇门板，听起来模糊不清，不过Bucky有着强化过的听力，这对他不算什么。稍稍隔了几秒后，他还听到Steve回应说：“谢谢。”

哈，你们谈论什么呢？这真可爱，谢谢？

Bucky从沙发上站起身来向门口走去。……优良基因，他听到那个女特工说，前面说了什么词他没听清，那似乎是个有点儿怪的词。“看起来是它选择了我。”接着他听到Steve这么说。这听起来好像没什么道理。Bucky站在门前，站在和Steve一门之隔的地方。

女特工继续说：“我相信你会是一个——”

Bucky打开了公寓的门。

Sharon Carter因此而停住了话头。Steve背朝着Bucky，怀里似乎抱着什么东西。听见身后的动静他想要转过头来，但Bucky干脆地伸过去一只胳膊从他胸前横过揽住了他——或者说，他原本是打算这么做的——

“等等，别咬！”

——他该更认真地考虑一下之前他们那些奇怪的对话的。

阻止了他意图的是突如其来的两排牙齿，那两排犬类的牙齿咬上了他的手。对于Bucky来说这当然不算什么——而且经过Steve训斥，那只对他不太友善的狗很快松开了口——但犬牙与钢铁碰撞时发出的声音还是让他忍不住庆幸自己伸出去的不是右手。

Steve转过身，他怀里抱着一只通体黑色但额前有着棕黄色斑点的小狗，瞪着Bucky的黑亮双眼里是与体型不相符的警戒。小狗叫了一声，好像没意识到自己刚刚得罪了未来的另一位主人，它对着Bucky很卖力地叫着，Steve不得不骚着它的脖子安抚它——“嘘，嘘，安静下来。你还好吗，Bucky？”

“哦，还好。”Bucky左手握成拳又松开。那只手曾经徒手撕车门拆飞机，被一只狗咬了一下当然不算什么。

“你一定会是个好主人的，队长。”

走道另一侧被遗忘的女特工说完了刚才被打断的话。走进自己公寓之前她还转头看了一眼Bucky——等等，Bucky有点忿忿不平，她为什么在笑？

现在走道里只剩他们了。公寓的房门开着，但是他们都站在门口，三双眼睛不知道该互相看谁，气氛有点儿古怪。

“请别告诉我你要养它。”

“不，不是我要养它——”Steve在Bucky扬起嘴角之前很快补充道，“——是我们要养它。”

“它刚刚咬了我。”

“我知道，但是——”

“你从哪儿搞来这么只狗的？”

“神盾局。我去看了一下他们训练警卫犬的地方——”

“这么做可不厚道，Steve，神盾局虽然坑了点，好歹也给你发工资，你不能连公司的警卫犬也一块儿吞了。”

“不，不是你以为的那样的，”Steve认真地说，“它看起来很喜欢我，那儿的训练师就说我不如把它带回来养。它选择了我，你明白吗？”

“我明白，神盾局的警卫犬都难以抵挡成为你的粉丝之一，”在Steve表示抗议之前他很快接着说，“问题是……它刚刚咬了我。”

“我知道……”Steve看起来有点儿发愁。“这可不是我期望的场景。”

“神盾局的训练师告诉我罗威纳犬有护主倾向，”他不确定地解释道，“它大概以为你要攻击我，把你当成了敌人。我想过段时间他熟悉了你就好了。”

所以怪我咯？Bucky忍不住想。他沉默了几秒。Steve抱着小狗不说话看着他，虽然那只小狗刚刚咬过他，但它看起来很可爱。抱着小狗的Steve看起来也很可爱。

“好吧，”他终于说，“你连名字都给它起好了，是吧？”

Steve展露微笑。“Dodge，和Bucky打个招呼。”

他怀中的小狗又叫了一声。

 

公寓里就这么又增加了一位新的住客。

Steve和Dodge看起来很快就建立了亲密的关系。Steve确实是一位负责任的好主人。他会拉着Bucky一起浏览网页寻找与培育罗威纳犬相关的资料，耐心地对Dodge进行各种训练——对主人的依恋性培养进展相当顺利——在准备给Dodge的食物时把蔬菜切得碎碎的——不然Dodge会消化不了，Steve在小本子上记道——他会每天不落给Dodge梳一次毛，定时带着Dodge出去散步和玩耍。Dodge也确实像Steve所说，友好又忠心，在公寓里来来回回粘着Steve到处走动。然而Bucky发现两人一狗的生活适应起来比他以为的要困难一点，并不仅仅因为一开始Dodge就没给他留下好印象，还因为其他一些小事情。

比如，Dodge会在他们吃完晚饭坐在沙发上看电视的时候小跑过来，从Bucky的腿间钻过去，爬上沙发。明明Steve另一边的空间更多，但每次它都挤在他们之间，然后把头搭在Steve的腿上。“Bucky，稍微往旁边坐一点，Dodge太挤了。”嘿，明明它才是后来的那个。但他只能不情愿地往旁边挪了一点点位置，“再坐过去一点，还是太挤了。”直到Dodge舒舒服服地在沙发上伸展开身子才为止。

Steve挠着它的脖子，Dodge喉咙里发出满足的呼呼声，而Bucky靠着坐垫半躺在沙发上，右手伸过去轻轻摩挲着Steve后颈露出来的一小片皮肤，那让Steve的耳朵变成了粉红色，Bucky不禁为此扬起嘴角。电视上开始放广告时Steve一下子坐直了身子。“我去弄点儿喝的。”他说，耳朵还微微透着粉色，“你要什么？冰水，果汁，汽水？”

“你弄什么我喝什么。”

Steve轻轻拍了拍Dodge，然后把它抱起来放在了Bucky的腿上，站起身向厨房走过去。

Steve的身影一离开视线Bucky就忍不住把Dodge拨了下去，他感到不论是自己还是Dodge都一下子如释重负。Dodge叫了几声，跟着Steve的脚步向厨房里跑过去了。

再比如，Dodge总是很喜欢跳上他们的床。“这有助于建立家庭的亲密感。”Steve这么对想把Dodge赶下去的Bucky说。好吧，现在他可没办法抱着Steve了，因为Dodge坚持要趴在他们俩之间的位置，不论Bucky把它赶到床尾去多少次它都锲而不舍地又转了回来。

“算啦。”Steve睡意朦胧地说，“就这样好了。再闹下去明天就起不来了。”“你不是有四倍强化体质，恢复力也超出常人吗？”但是Steve的眼睛已经闭上了，Dodge坚定地偎在他身旁不肯离开。Bucky只好退而求其次握着Steve的手入睡了。而在第二天清晨，还睡得迷迷糊糊的Bucky下意识地往身旁手一搭寻找Steve的时候，总会因为意料之外的毛茸茸的触感和突然想起的尖利狗吠而睡意全无。

但是这还不是最糟糕的——

他用了点力，而Steve其实也没有抗拒，因此他很轻易地把对方压在了沙发上。他好像听到了Dodge在叫，但他这个时候压根儿不在乎Dodge要干嘛，因为Steve正安静地看着他。Steve根本不会挑逗，可是当他认真而又诚挚地凝视着Bucky的时候，这就是最要命的挑逗了。

“等等，别在这儿……”

“但是我们可以在回卧室之前就开始。”Bucky低下头凑过去。

“那就根本没有回卧室这回事儿了——唔……”

他们的嘴唇终于分开的时候，Steve感到脸上稍微有点发烫。在他上方，Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧咬着他，他忍不住伸出手去触碰对方的脸颊：“Bucky……”

他们花了一点儿时间才意识到，Dodge不知道从哪里了冒出来，啪嗒啪嗒爪子凑过来——顺便说一句，那个时候Dodge比刚来公寓时已经大了一圈——“别，现在别，走开，Dodge——”

Dodge凑近Steve，舔了他一脸口水。

 

他们当然并不会真的闹起来，毕竟还有Steve的调和作用，而且——和一只狗过不去？他是认真的吗？——但Bucky觉得自己和Dodge之间的空气还是时常有着小小的摩擦。

但是，无论如何，Steve很喜欢Dodge。“Dodge是只罗威纳犬，”在Dodge入住公寓的第一天晚上Steve说，“我知道它们有时候可能有点儿富于攻击性……但是它们也富有感情……我们可以成为很棒的一家人。” 这么说的时候，他脸上还挂着笑容，那个笑容让Bucky有点儿分神。“是啊，没错，”大概是因为那个笑容的缘故，他也忍不住说道，“我们会很棒的。”

有一回他们在公寓里放起一首三十年代流行的小调，夕阳透过窗户照射进来，公寓地板因此呈现出温暖的橙红色。Dodge在公寓里来回走动着，时不时吠叫两声。Steve在厨房里准备着晚饭——他和Bucky的，还有Dodge的——Bucky听到他随着音乐在轻声哼着那首已经过时了的流行小调，心情十分愉悦。坐在起居室里的Bucky也忍不住愉快地微笑起来。

他们每天傍晚都会定时带Dodge出去散步，楼上楼下的房客们也都和Dodge熟悉起来，他们还有几次出门时遇见过对门的Sharon Carter，已经初具威慑力但教养良好的Dodge温顺地接受Sharon的抚摸。

有时候周末他们在中央公园和Dodge在一块儿就能消磨一下午，在那里他们经常能看见许多别的养狗人带狗出来溜弯儿，还有许多小孩子，和小孩子们在一块儿的经历从一定程度上柔和了一开始Dodge个性中攻击性的那一面。Steve还给Dodge网购了一只球，远远地把球扔出去，再让Dodge捡回来这个游戏非常单调，但是他们玩儿得不亦乐乎。到后来Dodge嘴里叼着球，直起身子把爪子放在Steve的胯上——那个时候Dodge四肢站立就快有半人高了——Steve爱抚地搔搔他的脖子，最后他们一块儿滚到草坪上，Dodge低着头在Steve脖子和脸上嗅来嗅去，不时伸出舌头舔舔钟爱的主人。Steve因为有点儿痒而眯着眼睛笑起来，Bucky嘲笑他是自家狗都震慑不住的主人，并且最后总是把他拉起来替他拍掉背后沾得到处都是的草叶。

Dodge让Steve感到非常快乐。如果没有Dodge他们当然也过得很好，但是Dodge的存在让这份快乐放大了，仅仅为此Bucky就同样感到十分快乐了。

 

不久之后发生的一件事让Bucky对Dodge的看法进一步发生了微妙的变化。

那是在一个周日下午，他们按照惯例带Dodge去中央公园散步。作为一只罗威纳犬Dodge并不怎么闹腾，它优哉游哉地一路小跑着。Steve穿着格子衬衫和休闲夹克，Bucky戴着一顶棒球帽，左手插在外套口袋里。带着暖意的阳光照射在公园草坪上，让草叶尖和枫树梢透出一点儿金色。Bucky和Steve隔得很近，手稍微往外碰一点就能牵到彼此，Dodge领先一段距离在他们前面。

就在一群小孩子跑过来开心地和Dodge玩耍，而其中一个兴奋地认出这位衣着朴素的犬主人是有着自己的主题博物馆的超级英雄时，一个他们认识的声音说：“嗨，队长！”

半蹲着的Steve对那位年幼的小粉丝亲切地笑了笑，摸了摸他的头，站起身来。Sam Wilson笑着走过来拍了拍Steve的肩膀。他也和Bucky打了招呼，但表情有点儿微妙。“这么说是真的，你真养了条狗？”他又转过身去和Steve说话了。“我有一阵子没看见你了，队长，什么时候再来退伍军人部看看？”

“好的，我会的——”

Bucky低下头看了一眼Dodge，发现它微微弓起身子，肌肉紧绷着，黑亮的眼睛盯着Sam Wilson。

他忽然产生了一个难以抵挡的想法。他蹲下身子抚摸了一下Dodge，他揉揉Dodge的头，对几乎已经有半人高的罗威纳犬轻声说：  
“去吓吓他，不用咬到他，但要实实在在地吓吓他。去吧，去——”

聪明过人又兼具勇猛的Dodge向前迈出一步走到Steve身旁，朝Sam大声吼叫起来。它叫起来的时候前额宽阔的大头颅高高仰着，露出一口极有威慑力的犬牙，它弓起身子，竖着尾巴，全身的皮毛都颤动起来，好像随时准备扑上去。

Sam禁不住后退了一步：“喔喔，队长，我怎么惹到它了——”

“别这样，Dodge！”Steve蹲下身抱住Dodge，“嘘——嘘——安静——”

但是Dodge一直叫着，直到Sam走到相当远的一段距离之外才安静下来。“好吧，”Sam差点儿喊起来对他们说道，“看来我只能站这么远说话了？”

“我不明白，”Steve说，“Dodge已经没那么有攻击性了，能分别得出谁是需要警惕的人。”Steve不知道的是，那天晚上当他到厨房里去准备晚餐的时候，Bucky半蹲着身子鼓励似的揉了揉Dodge的毛：“你做得很好，乖狗狗。”其实Dodge的确也蛮可爱的，他想，他觉得自己刚刚发现了他和Dodge友好相处的新的感情基础。

Bucky暗自决定，接下来要对Dodge进行的训练项目就是让他对每一个接近Steve表现出太大兴趣的人大声吼叫。

 

Steve当然不知道Bucky想法的变化，对于Steve来说，他只是单纯发现Bucky开始喜欢和Dodge待在一块儿了，哪怕没有Steve在一旁也不太介意了，对此他十分开心。

“我觉得我们和Dodge磨合得越来越好了。”Steve微笑着说。他、Bucky和Dodge一块儿坐在沙发上看着电视。“嗯哼。”Bucky手指骚着Dodge脊背附近的位置心不在焉地回应着，Dodge的尾巴轻轻扫动着。Bucky在想，训练Dodge对每个接近Steve的人大声吼叫不太科学，那么把范围缩小些好了，除了明显不怀好意的陌生人，猎鹰是肯定要包括在里面的，还有钢铁侠——话说回来，他一直看对方有点不顺眼，如果有理由光明正大打一架就好了——寇森也不能漏过。

“本来我很担心没法儿把你和Dodge单独留在一块儿，不过现在我觉得没什么问题了。”

Bucky这才回过神来。“什么？”

神盾局安排给Steve一个特别任务，可能需要占用他一周左右的时间。

“他们就不能别让你满世界跑吗？”Bucky有点不满地说，“美国队长就应该好好待在美国，只有在必要的外交场合出来晃一下，因为从某种意义上你就像个国宝，你知道。”

“让人们把我关在笼子里，观赏一次五美元？”Steve顺着他的话说下去，忍不住自己笑了起来，“七十年前我就卖够国债了。不开玩笑，我不是吉祥物之类的，这才是我应该做的事。”

Bucky叹口气，“‘这才是我应该做的事’，‘我不是为了证明自己什么’，你的口气还是和七十年以前一模一样。照顾好自己。”

“照顾好Dodge。每天记得要梳毛，带他去散步，蔬菜要切碎一点，一次别喂它过多——”

“我知道，我知道，天哪你也能这么啰嗦——”Bucky打断了Steve的絮絮叨叨，而Steve笑着用一个亲吻打断了他的抱怨。Steve的吻只是在唇上淡淡地停留了一下，但那感觉很温暖。

 

即便只是一个星期，公寓里Steve的缺席也让人觉得难以适应。

第一天的时候Dodge在公寓里不停地到处窜着，Bucky用训练时的口令让它坐下也没用，Dodge来来回回地走了好几趟，才终于明白平常自己总是紧紧跟随的主人现在不在这间屋子里的事实。晚上Dodge也不再跳上他们的床，但它忠诚地蜷在床尾，早上Bucky醒来的时候Dodge还会爬过来用鼻头亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸。

虽然平常是Steve弄晚饭，但实际上Bucky自己也能准备简便的食物。他按照Steve留给他的小本子上写的小贴士也为Dodge准备好晚饭。吃完饭后一人一狗坐在沙发上，准确地说，Bucky坐在沙发上，Dodge趴在他身边，头放在Bucky腿上。Bucky搔搔Dodge的脖子，罗威纳犬发出兴趣缺缺的咕噜声。

Bucky尽自己的努力完成了一个优秀主人的职责，也许还比不上Steve，但也非常出色了，只是Steve的不在是无法用同等的悉心照料所补足的。而他自己也已经非常想念Steve……他们也并不总是在一起，他们也会做各自的工作，但是通常来说，每当一天结束，他们会在这间小小的公寓里找到只属于他们的位置，一个家。因为有Dodge的加入，这亲密的空间变得更热闹了些。但现在Steve短暂地离开了，虽然只是短暂的——原谅他们吧，他们曾经分别了那么久，重逢过后在一块儿的每一天都是那么珍贵。他痛恨自己不在Steve身边的这种感觉。

Bucky低头看了看Dodge，罗威纳犬恰好也抬起了头，黑亮的双眼盯着他。Bucky扬扬嘴角，尽管觉得自己很傻，他还是摸摸Dodge的头，对如今身形已经不能再用小狗形容的罗威纳犬说道：

“我们还真有点像对不对？现在他已经那么强大了，但我还总忍不住觉得他需要我的保护……”

罗威纳犬当然不知道他在说什么，但它仰起头嗅了嗅主人的手。

而就是在这个时候，公寓的门响起了钥匙插入的声音。Dodge一下子支起上身，头微微转动了一下，然后跳下沙发向门廊跑去。

Bucky跟着站起身来，不知道为什么觉得有点难以抑制的激动，这让他觉得自己有点儿傻。“你提前回来了。”

“任务挺顺利，”Steve的声音在门廊里想起，“也算一个惊喜？”

Bucky走过去抱住同样笑着的金发男人。

 

那个周末他们在中央公园里又遇到了猎鹰，这回Steve率先向对方打了声招呼：“嗨，Sam。”

“嘿，队长！”山姆脸上的微笑在看到Bucky和他身旁的Dodge时凝固了，“……哦。”他停住了脚步没有进一步走近。

“别担心，”Bucky抬起眉毛微微扬着下巴看向对方，“它不会咬你的。只要你不越过Steve的安全警戒线。”

Steve皱了皱眉。“没有什么安全警戒线，Bucky，Sam是朋友。”

“我说有就是有，”Bucky说，“这是为了安全考虑，为了你的，”他指指Steve，又指指Sam，“——还有他的。”

就像是印证他的话似的，Dodge在他身边叫了几声。

 

=FIN=


End file.
